Radon which is a radioactive gas is a significant problem in many places of this country and of the world. It has been said that radon is the number two cause of cancer in the United States.
In many areas prone to radon seeping out of the earth, radon remedial systems have been installed in homes and other buildings wherein radon gas is sucked into a duct work and expelled from the home or building. This helps lower the radon level in the home or building. However, the Environmental Protection Agency has taken the position that a malfunctioning radon remedial system would be better turned off than left running.